The Truth About Venom
by peaceonchicken
Summary: Victoria and James were once humans, humans in love. But after a tragic accident, they became cold blood sucking vampires. Plunge into the story of love, loss, and lust in The Truth About Venom.
1. Love at First Sight

**The Truth about Venom**   
**Author Note: Okay to make this as short and quick as possible. This is a terribly difficult story to write, and if you don't like the intro give the body a chance. I always thought it unfair how Victoria and James never got to explain themselves, so now is their chance! ** **Read and Review Please! It gives me the drive to write. Constructive Criticism accepted too, hey I need to know what needs to be fixed! Enjoy!**   
**Disclaimer: No I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer'**

Chapter One: Love at First Sight

They say it doesn't exist- love at first sight. It's just a petty enticement, no more than a school boy crush between two young people. It couldn't last, could it? Whoever staked that ridiculous claim obviously has no idea. The specialists haven't a clue to the layers that go deeper into the heart. It feels like a penetrating knife that stabs through the skin with a strange skin making it tingling pleasure. I should know what love is-I had James. 

It _was_ love at first sight. It couldn't have been anything else. But then again, it was 400 years ago _before _I was a vampire. 

"Victoria! Wait up!" Called Olivia from behind my shoulder, her pinned up golden hair sparkling from the hanging caliginous chandeliers. The dusky lighting made everyone in the ballroom appear so much more elegant. The women wore wide extravagant dresses and men were adorned in the formal suit and tie. I skidded to a halt before reaching the circle of waltzing couples, glancing behind with a smile stretched over my lips. The music was an upbeat symphony that had reminded me of flying. 

"Oh! Livvi, do you have to be such a bore? I'm practically crawling" I called, skidding to a halt right before the parade of waltzing lovers. 

Olivia put her hands on her hips and huffed at me. "It's this nasty bustle, It's terribly tight" to show off her expanded rear, she turned in a circle, the rose red gown spinning like an umbrella should. I was wearing a lavender evening gown with a corset tie up front. Livvi had bought it for me, for my family was still far to poor to be able to afford a dress so expensive. 

I began spinning with Olivia, laughing merrily throughout the adorned hall that was ordered to be decorated with statues of naked angels.. I ignored the scornful looks many older higher-class officials cast our spinning from under their spectacles. I spun and spun until suddenly, Olivia's shrill voice called out "Victoria!" Too late. A loud clang and I was on the ground, my dress tangled in someone else's tie. My face flat against the marble ground, I stared toward the side to see who I had collided with. It left me breathless. 

He had long, mousy light brown hair with an olive toned complexion, as if kissed by the sun. His eyes were such a deep and knowing blue, as a man who has lived through ages should have. They didn't let go of mine, didn't release me from their gaze, inspecting me with interest. He wasn't the slightest bit annoyed or upset with me for knocking him over. The sapphire eyes were more entranced-Infixed with my own-Almost as he was under s spell. I was under the same hex. 

Olivia bent over me "Oh! Victoria! How could I be such a fool? If my father finds out about this…" Olivia, sweet Olivia continued to rant, but I wasn't listening. I was caught up with this stranger. 

"You have lovely eyes." He whispered so only I could hear in a deep voice that showed it long ago changed from boyish to adult. A smile escaped my lips. I felt weightless, despite being collapsed on the ground. My heart pounded against my rib cage. "They're the nicest green." 

I giggled "Yours aren't that bad yourself." I whispered back. He blushed profusely, smiling so the little amount of excess chub around his face created little dimples. 

"Will you two get up before the _orchestra_ stops?!" Livvi hissed. I came back to consciousness to find have the ballroom's men and women watching with disgust. A nearby large woman with a large face kicked the handsome boy in the back. 

"Get up waiter boy!" She hissed, spit flying through her fat lips. The boy cringed at the insult, untangling himself from me. I observed with a failing heart that a pile of spilled hors d'oeuvres lay heaped on the floor. 

"I'm-so sorry Madam! I never meant to make you fall." He never took his indigo eyes off of my own, even as he bent to pick up the spilled food. The same went for me. I found myself under their spell. 

"It's okay." I murmured under my breath. "I didn't mean to crash into you." Someone coughed. That was when I noticed the whole room had stopped dancing to watch; even the old men in the orchestra were craning their necks to see what was distracting everyone from their dancing. A few wealthy guests muttered statements such as "What a shame, a pretty girl turning out to be such an impolite lady!" I bent down to help the man up, ignoring the thoughts of those around me. But Livvi snatched my hand and dragged me to the courtyard. 

The moon was full, as always on the night of balls, it's reflection on the fountains in the courtyard made everything sparkle and twinkle, looking like fairy dust was sprinkled on the leaves of the coral-bells. Rose bushes manicured to perfection lined the paths accompanied by shooting lavender stalks. Livvi turned me so I could face her, she grabbing my shoulders violently. "What was that?" She gasped. I blushed as if she knew what I was thinking, how lovely and wonderful that boy had been. 

"What was what?" rebutted I, looking down at my heels. Livvi always seemed to know what was going on with me, which was why she had been my best friend. 

"That! In there, with that boy! He couldn't take his eyes off of you!" 

"So?" 

Livvi laughed merrily, throwing her head back to reveal her long neck. "Well, you couldn't take your eyes off him either!" 

Caught in the act, of course Livvi would notice the staring "So? I was embarrassed of him tripping me…" I looked down even lower than before, so the back of my neck began to ache. 

Livvi took my hand and pulled me even farther into the flower gardens, our dresses getting tangled in the encroaching array of roses. Finally she took my hand in her own, her best friend expression controlling her features. "You can tell me anything you know that?" 

I laughed, trying to make a joke out of the whole incident. "Calm down, Livvi seriously, I-" 

"Eh hem" a voice coughed from behind. We whirled around to face the proclaimer, my heart stopping, stomach soaring. He was there, the young man. With his deep eyes, long hair now pulled back in a blue ribbon. He smiled a heartwarming dimpled smile. He seemed to be breathing heavily, a little nervous perhaps? I found it cute and innocent. I tried to speak, but my heart was caught in my throat. Livvi took over for me. 

"Victoria would like to ask you if there is something she could help you with." She put her arm around my shoulders, impatiently waiting for a reply. 

The man didn't take his eyes off me, or smile. He stood looking _so_ serious. "I would like to give her…" He trailed off, never ending his sentence. 

Livvi's eyes twinkled with satisfaction, pushing me toward the man. I stumbled like a legless klutz until I was before him, standing before his brilliant structure. He handed me a slip of folded parchment enclosed by his long dark fingers, then turned and dashed off, his scarlet face visible from three meters away. Livvi watched after him, laughing and shaking her head with disbelief. I had already unfolded the neatly creased yellow sheet. My eyes feasted on the words ravenously, as if it were my first meal in years. The handwriting was difficult to read- it appeared to be written with the blotchy ash of a candle wick. The few simple words were scrawled on the center of the page. 

Bring Back Love

James.

I smiled holding the paper to my chest, a dreamy smile encroaching over my face. This was love at first sight. 


	2. Forbidden

**The Truth about Venom**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Stephenie Meyer's characters**

**Author's Note: Okay, so this chap is complete and utter floofyness, but don't give up hope, Violence is soon to come! But, of course you must review because I can't get my creative juices going without your comments. And as always, constructive criticism accepted. Hey gotta know what I need to work on! Enjoy!!**

Chapter 2: Forbidden

I had expected to live in bliss for the next week, but that wasn't an option apparently. From what I could gather James had come by and what he asked of my father I wasn't certain, but the old man obviously wasn't effervescent.

"You embarrassment! What were you thinking? Marrying a working class servant! Peh!"-At this my father spit at me in the face-"And get off the ground, it's only makes you look like more of a crazed wench." My fathers red beard trembled with rage as I struggled to get up from my heap of mawkish tears. I couldn't though, I was far too frustrated to stand, my legs tremulous from suppressed rage. I wanted nothing more than to wallop the man that stood before. Who was my father to control who I did and didn't love? Vile fat oaf! I still hate him 400 years later!

"I'm sorry, Daddy." I pleaded silently, my face cast down with shame and ignominy. "I didn't know…" The last part wasn't even audible, for I had spoken it mostly to myself.

He kicked me in the shin, making me collapse on the ground, writhing in genuine agony; At last he turned on the heel of his boot and swept himself to the library, muttering insults such as "Disgrace! She'll sit in purgatory, Satan will be so afraid of her!" He wasn't wrong there.

I collected myself and stood, flipping my curls behind my shoulder and hobbled down the hall to my room where I collapsed on my bed and held my throbbing shin. I bit my tongue to quell the gasps and moans that wanted so badly escape from my throat. Suddenly there was a knock at my window. My heart leapt as I limped over to see who was calling to me from the dusk bringing window, only wanting to see one person.

"Oh, hey Livvi." I uttered taciturnly as my heart set back into place. I leaned out the single story window to half hug my perturbed friend who stood surrounded by the tangled fern bushes-my father never trimmed behind the house. Her manicured eyebrows were knitted together. She lifted a pale finger to clear away the puddles of my crystal tears that had collected under my eyes.

"Oh Victoria…" Olivia lulled, swaying slightly while she held my face "I'm so sorry, whatever happened. It's about _him_ isn't it? I've been knocking all day." I looked down, laughing uncomfortably through my lamenting

"I-I'm not sure. Apparently he came by and told my father something. He's so angry with me, kicking me and everything!" I rested my forehead on the window sill and started sobbing even harder. "I've only met him once, but I can't stop thinking of him! I just want to see him once more. Just to see his face one last time…" Livvi's face turned from pitying to determined. She sucked her cheeks in as she always did when getting an idea, and finally spoke.

"I know exactly what to do. Stay here and _don't _anger you father any more!" She hiked up her skirt and loped off. I slumped over to my vanity and picked up my mother's silver comb that she had given be before her death and began pulling through the mass of tangled scarlet ringlets with violence. They came apart, but after and hour of that Livvi hadn't showed up, so I changed into a better dress than my wrinkled one that I had worn that day. I chose a green one that I thought went well with my eyes. At around midnight, I gave up on Livvi and crawled into bed, still fully clothed and slept.

A knock on my window lunge me back into reality. My eyes snapped open to see a foggy figure clad in a black robe. I lifted my legs out the bed and tiptoed over to the window, cringing at my sore leg, and opened it quietly.

My heart literally stopped. It was _him_- James! He had come! I couldn't breathe or think, the only sense that seemed to be working were my eyes, for they feast upon the man. His same awed expression told me that he felt the same.

"James…" I whispered, not daring to believe my own voice. He smiled the same dimpled grin, the sunrise behind him nothing compared to the alluring light the single gaze cast. He came toward the window and reached for my hand, grasping it in its weathered hold.

"Let's get out of here, before you're father catches me trying to see you." For a moment I was lost for words, and then nodded. Like releasing a bird from its cage, I hefted myself out of my bedroom, using James for support. Finally we were situated on solid dirt. He put his hands on my waist and stared into my eyes as he usually did. I stared back, my heart slamming itself against my chest, almost as if it wanted to escape and be held by James.

"I've tried so hard to get see you, anything, even a glimpse. But that was impossible." He spoke gently, as if singing a lullaby to me. I swayed slightly, under his intoxicating spell, not sure if I was able to speak.

"I'm sorry..." I finally choked out "I'm not trying to make it difficult for you; it's just that my father is…protective." He laughed slightly, bringing his hands to grasp my own. It was only our first real conversation, but I felt so comfortable. The words slid into place perfectly as missing book on a bookshelf should.

"Don't worry about it, I have you now." He brought my fingers to his lips and softly kissed them, which made my spine tingle with excitement.

"Let's go somewhere now where we won't need to worry about my father!" I suddenly said. "I'll come back, and say I was with Livvi!" James laughed slightly, shaking his head.

"I can't, my job is calling. But if you want me to come back, it'll be tonight. Livvi already has a plan." We both laughed at the obscurity of my boundless friend.

"Alright, but _be there!_"

"I promise" James whispered with a nod, drilling his eyes into my own to get one last savored look. I didn't blush under the extreme scrutiny, I wallowed in it. As soon as he released me, I heaved myself up and through the window, with James's hands lifting me at my hips. Once I was through the window, I turned to say goodbye, but he was gone, without a trace. The ferns and sycamores that swayed absently in the perpetual wind seemed dead without James accompanying them. I smiled distantly, thinking of the night to come.

That night James came as promised, and lifted me out of my window. I felt so lightless in his powerful arms. All of the other potential husbands I'd ever had were higher on the superiority scale then James, but that didn't mean they were any better a person to love. Their stomachs were always desperately large and their faces red and bloated from the wine they drowned themselves in. They also were usually around forty. My wretched father had been trying for years to marry me off to a rich lord, only to have them nearly kill me when I refused to appease them. That always set my father off, resulting in a night of flowing curses and beating. But James had everything that the men didn't have. Looks, personality, love. I was crazy for him! Every time I touched my blood pulsed with a thrilling electrical current, and every time he looked at me, our eyes were connected by the same thrill.

By the fifth night, we were mad for each other. Every minute separate we were thinking of how we would spend the time we had together. I never stopped thinking _where's James now? What's he doing?_ He had for the last few nights been taking me to a valley a mile off from my house with tall yellowed grass and little puffs of dandelion heads poking over it. The dark sky made this barren wasteland look so much different, where the dieing weeds would have scratched at our backs, the dead night curved the jagged points and made for a plush pillow for James and me to stare at the interweaving constellations. I would always lay with my head resting on his outstretched arm, with his other arm folded around my stomach. It would have been the best time of my life if we didn't live in fear. The thought of my father coming to check on me in my room was enough to make us jump up and look around. But he hadn't said anything to me yet, so I wasn't worried about him coming to search for me. I wasn't so much worried for myself as I was James. The old man certainly wouldn't hesitate to kill James.

"What did you say to my father, when you came to see me, what was it? Five days ago?" I whispered to James that night, while we lay in the grassy valley and stared at the waning moon. James shifted so he could look at me while he spoke. He always did this while we talked, it made the conversation more memorable to be able to read what we each were about to say through out eyes. We had continued to do this in our vampire days.

James chuckled, his heart melting dimpled smile coming out "I asked him if it was alright for you and me…" He trailed off as he often had done when we were talking about each other. A full sentence was never necessary to explain our thoughts.

I softly pressed my finger to cheek bone and spoke; "James, you should've known my father wouldn't approve of you."

James laughed darkly "Heh, the irony of it all. I wanted to do it honorably, not like a coward-to be with you without fear of your father finding us. But look at us now! Walking a mile a night just to be together, it makes me sick."

I drew myself closer into his hold, to tell him that I understand the way he felt. "I would walk to India and back again just to spend two minutes with you."

James pet my hair absently with his hand. "Victoria…" He whispered. "Someday we will find away to be together without guilt. We will do things that everyone does, like go to the market."

I giggled and closed my eyes, the sleepiness that had dictated my thoughts now became overbearing. "We should go back before I fall asleep."

James snorted as if that was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. "Stop telling me that, you know I always get you back in time…just sleep" And with his permission I allowed sleep to enclose on me, sucking me away from the valley and most of all, James.


End file.
